


As Long As You're Mine

by wanderlustlights



Series: The Wicked Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Look It's a Sequel, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Sebastian is surprisingly good at wooing a guy - who knew?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: The Wicked Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi there, I'm back, and with a sequel to a fic I wrote literally over eight years ago, too, hahaha. Because when you have a 400 word count on a fic the only logical thing to do is write a sequel with ten times that, right? 
> 
> Title from the song of the same name from the Wicked soundtrack.

“Hey, Killer, I hoped I’d find you here,” said Sebastian, hoping his tone was light and breezy sounding enough as he took a seat in the chair opposite Blaine in the Lima Bean.

Blaine looked up at him with an amused eyebrow, placing his pen in the textbook he’d been studying. “Still with the ‘Killer’ nickname? I thought you were over me.”

“Ah, but you see, you’ll always be Killer to me.” Sebastian grinned.

Blaine sighed. “What do you want, Sebastian?”

Sebastian tilted his head. “What, I have to have a reason to talk to you now? I thought we were friends.”

“Sebastian, we haven’t hung out in well over two weeks. And now you’re bombarding me in coffee shops and apparently trying to hit on me again. What’s going on?”

_Best to get to the point, then, before he leaves,_ Sebastian thought. “I need your help.”

“My help,” Blaine repeated flatly. “You want my help. With what?”

“Kurt.”

“Kurt. You want my help with… Kurt?” Blaine asked, skeptical.

“Why are you repeating everything I say?” Sebastian said with a huff.

Blaine smiled after a moment, seeming pleased at the fact that he was agitating Sebastian like this. “Just trying to process it all, I guess.” He paused, the words hanging in the air between them. “I was wondering how long it would take you.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I just…” Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know. When you didn’t immediately try to get in his pants after we broke up I was just a little surprised. But then the more we would all hang out together the more I could see that you were interested in him as more than just sex. I’m surprised it took you this long, actually.”

Sebastian stared at him. “You knew. You knew I was interested in him and you didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t know, I thought maybe I was wrong.”

“Well obviously not.”

Blaine just smiled at him. “So I’m sorry, start over, how can I help you with this exactly?”

“I want to know how you got together with him. Like, how’d you win him over?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t really have to do much. I was nice, I talked to him about his problems and his life, I sang with him… you know. Normal stuff.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “I hardly think singing with him is considered ‘normal,’ Blaine.”

“Maybe not,” Blaine acquiesced, thinking. “I, uhm… Kurt is very much into romance. He loves romance.”

“Romance.”

Blaine nodded. “I’d start there.”

—

“What are those?”

Sebastian looked down at the flowers in his hand, a bouquet of two dozen white roses that he’d bought earlier at a farmer’s market, and glanced back up with a hesitant smile. “What do they look like?”

Kurt glanced up from the flowers to look at Sebastian cautiously. “Well obviously I can see that they’re flowers, I just don’t understand why you’re handing them to me. Do you need me to hold them for you while you tie your shoes or something?”

Sebastian looked down at his shoes in alarm before remembering that they didn’t even have laces. “What? No, I—”

“Then why are you giving them to me?”

“I just — can’t I just do something nice for you?”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “Well that’d be a first.”

Sebastian frowned.

“Sorry, it’s just… you don’t normally do things like that,” Kurt said slowly, feeling his face start to flush. “You know. Like — like give boys flowers. Least of all me.”

“Well do you like them?” asked Sebastian.

Kurt looked down at the flowers still in Sebastian’s hand. They were beautiful, a giant bouquet of perfectly white long stem roses, tied together with a contrasting light brown hemp string around the base. He could tell right off the bat that they certainly weren’t store bought, so he definitely appreciated that gesture at the very least. “Well — yes, I mean they’re gorgeous but—”

“Then they’re yours,” said Sebastian with a smile, thrusting them toward Kurt and essentially giving him no choice but to take them.

Kurt grabbed them hesitantly, still not sure what Sebastian’s angle was, but happy to take them nonetheless. “Uhm. Thank you?”

Sebastian nodded, giving him another grin, and held up the movies he’d brought over. “So I have a few here, I thought I’d let you choose.”

“Color me intrigued.”

“We’ve got… _While You Were Sleeping, When Harry Met Sally,_ and _Sleepless in Seattle_. Your choice.”

Kurt stared at him. Those were three of his favorite movies and Sebastian had just brought over all of them — if this was some kind of practical joke it really wasn’t funny.

“Personally I’m partial to _When Harry Met Sally_ but I thought I would let you choose,” Sebastian continued.

“I… that—” Kurt cleared his throat, feeling how dry it was all of a sudden. “That sounds good.”

Sebastian beamed at him, to which Kurt looked around, trying to see if he was in some sort of alternate reality where Sebastian smiled at him all the time and brought him flowers and romantic comedies to watch. Because that was certainly what it seemed like. But sure enough, there were no pigs flying around, no cats and dogs falling from the sky. Just a normal day. A very normal, albeit awfully strange, day.

“Great. I’ll go put it in.”

Kurt cleared his throat again. “Y-yeah, sure.”

Sebastian turned to go into the living room, leaving Kurt standing in the entryway of his house, still holding the flowers as he stared after him. He looked down at the roses, feeling slightly numb by the random, romantic gesture, and brought them up to his nose to take in their scent with a small smile on his face, walking in a daze to the kitchen to find a vase.

He barely paid attention to the movie at all that night.

—

It was a few days later when Kurt couldn’t seem to do more than stare as Sebastian held the door of the Lima Bean open for him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“What are you doing?”

“Holding the door open so that it doesn’t hit you in the face? Come on, coffee’s waiting.”

Kurt followed reluctantly, still looking at Sebastian in confusion as he got in line behind him and watching as he ordered before turning to look at him.

“What would you like?”

“What?” Kurt asked dumbly.

“What would you like?” Sebastian repeated. “It’s on me, order whatever you’d like.”

“I…” Kurt leaned in to him, talking lowly as Blaine stood behind him. “Why are you being so nice to me? What’s your angle here?”

Sebastian smiled at him, leaving Kurt even more baffled than he was before. “Do I have to have some ulterior motive to be nice to you now?” he asked, and Kurt pulled back slightly. “I mean I was fairly certain we were friends now, I didn’t really think I needed an excuse to be nice to you.”

“Well… no, I mean I guess not, but—”

“Then come on. You’re holding up the line and I think Blaine there is getting a little impatient.”

Kurt glanced behind him to see Blaine looking at them, watching the exchange with an amused expression on his face. Blaine shrugged and motioned toward the register with a hand, a silent gesture for him to get on with it as the girl behind the counter waited.

“Uhm. A nonfat mocha,” he finally muttered, making Sebastian smile as Kurt watched him hand the girl his card for her to ring it through.

—

It was a Friday night when Sebastian was over for another movie night, which had seemingly become their thing as of late when Burt and Carole were gone somewhere for the night and Finn was with Rachel or some of the guys.

They were almost done watching _Bridget Jones’ Diary_ when Sebastian got up from his spot next to Kurt on the couch to walk over to where his jacket was hanging up on the coat rack, retrieving a medium sized box from the pocket, Kurt watching him curiously.

“Before I forget,” said Sebastian as he took his place back on the couch, box in hand, “I got you something.”

Kurt stared at him. “You did?”

Sebastian nodded with a small smile. “Here. Open it.”

“What is this? Why are you giving me a present?” Kurt asked warily, eyeing Sebastian even as he started to tear into the wrapping paper.

“I saw it and it made me think of you. Now will you just open it?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the box, removing the lid to see a light blue scarf laying amongst the tissue paper inside. He lifted it out of the box, feeling the silk in his hands, and stared. _Holy shit._ “This… is this Hermès?” he asked, looking up.

“It is.”

“You bought me an Hermès scarf. Why would you buy me an Hermès scarf?”

“You like scarves? The color matches your eyes? Do you need another reason?”

_The color matches your eyes_ … The words replayed back in Kurt’s mind, confusing him more and more every time. He put the scarf back in the box and closed the lid quickly, shoving it to Sebastian. “I can’t accept this. It’s too much.”

“Money isn’t an issue, really, just take it.”

Kurt shook his head, “No, I can’t—”

“Take it, Kurt.”

The words were stern enough to stop him in his tracks with a slight shiver as he stared at Sebastian, seeing the way he was looking at him so intensely.

“I… thank you,” he muttered after a moment; he felt entirely awkward for accepting such a gift and wanted to insist that he couldn’t keep it but clearly Sebastian wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Sebastian just looked at him for another moment, silently watching him, before pressing play on the movie again and settling back on the couch.

“I love it,” Kurt muttered a few minutes later, making Sebastian glance over at him with another shy smile.

“Good. I’m glad.”

Kurt stared straight at the TV as the movie finished, only looking back when Sebastian mentioned that he should probably be going.

“So soon?” said Kurt as he stood, following him to the front door.

“Unfortunately. It’s a long drive back to Dalton, you know. Have to get back before curfew.”

“Right.”

Sebastian flashed him a grin as he finished putting on his coat. “I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Kurt returned his smile, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Of course. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Uhm — thanks again. For the scarf, I mean.”

“Anytime, babe,” said Sebastian with a grin before slipping out the door.

Kurt looked around in confusion for a moment as he was gone, trying to sort out what exactly had just happened.

_…Babe._ _Babe?_

Huh. Well that’s new.

—

“Alright, I give. What’s he doing?”

Blaine shut his locker, looking over at Kurt dubiously. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Blaine,” said Kurt. “Sebastian. What the hell is he doing?”

Blaine swallowed, taking a step back as Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, giving him a hard glare. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, tilting his chin up in an effort to hopefully look more confident in his words.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “You know exactly what I mean. I know you know, you have to know. Now tell me just what it is that he’s doing. Because as it is I sort of feel like I’m going a little crazy here.”

“He…”

“Yes?” said Kurt, slowly advancing on him.

“I — I’ve been sworn to secrecy,” Blaine stammered.

Kurt closed his eyes, shaking his head. “What?”

Blaine nodded, even though Sebastian hadn’t ever explicitly told him not to say anything. “Yeah. Yeah, he — he told me not to tell you.”

Kurt stared at him. “You’re a terrible liar,” he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Blaine held his head high, trying to make himself look trustworthy, though he knew for a fact that Kurt was right; he’d never been a good liar, and they both knew that. “Who says I’m lying?” he asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’m leaving. Thanks for keeping Sebastian’s dirty little secret, this helped a ton.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Blaine muttered as Kurt turned back around to walk down the hall where he came from, watching his retreating form. Blaine sighed, seeing the way Kurt’s shoulders had slumped a bit from still not being able to figure out just what Sebastian was up to, and closed his eyes tightly. _Damn it._ “He likes you!” he yelled, the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them, a few other students walking through the halls turning to stare at him in alarm.

Kurt halted his footsteps, pausing for a moment before turning to look back at Blaine curiously. “What?”

Blaine scratched at the back of his neck, pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder tighter, and walked to where Kurt was in the hallway.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Kurt whispered, looking at him in confusion.

“He likes you,” he said, quieter this time as he reached him. “He asked me how to win you over so I told him you liked romance. I didn’t really think he was going to try and court you or whatever, I just thought maybe he’d give you some big romantic speech or something. Sorry.”

He saw Kurt tilt his head back, mouthing an _Oh my god_ up at the ceiling in exasperation, before looking back at him with a cold expression. “Blaine. He has given me flowers. He’s held open doors for me and bought my coffee and let me pick out what movie we watch, which lately has been a romantic comedy more often than not. He’s bought me presents for no apparent reason,” he said, tugging on the very end of the short blue and paisley scarf tied around his neck. “When you told him I like romance you really didn’t think about it, did you?”

“I thought you liked him?”

“Yes, I told you when we were drunk last month that I had a small, tiny crush on him. That does not mean that you needed to make my crush even worse and more monumental when I was already trying to get over it.”

“Sorry,” said Blaine and Kurt shook his head. “Can I ask you something, though?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “If you must.”

“If you’re so annoyed then why are you wearing the scarf?”

Kurt didn’t know what to say. “I… it’s a nice scarf. That’s all.”

Blaine shrugged, giving him an amused smile. “If you say so.”

“Okay, you’re being ridiculous. I’m leaving now before you say something even worse and I get the sudden urge to hit you.”

“Okay,” said Blaine, seemingly unfazed.

“You’re impossible.” Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to walk back down the hallway as Blaine grinned.

—

Kurt didn’t know how to act around Sebastian after that. Any time they would hang out just the two of them, without Blaine as a buffer, was completely awkward. Sebastian would be looking at him with a small smile as he talked, which only resulted in Kurt being a bumbling mess with stuttered words and a flush growing on his cheeks as Sebastian observed him with a charmed smile on his stupidly handsome face.

Until, that is, one day in early May in the Lima Bean when they were getting coffee.

“So what are you doing for prom?”

Kurt stared at him, looking up from his coffee. “I don’t know if I’m going, actually. Last year wasn’t exactly the best experience and I don’t really have a date anyway, so.” He shrugged. “Blaine offered to go with me as friends but I mean, it’s my senior prom. I kind of wanted it to be more special than that and go with someone who isn’t my ex boyfriend.”

“I’ll go with you,” Sebastian offered, not missing a beat.

Kurt blinked at him, “I’m sorry?”

“I’ll go with you,” Sebastian repeated, leaning over the table a bit. “If you want, that is.”

Kurt looked at him warily. “...Like a date?”

Sebastian smiled. “If you want it to be.”

Kurt looked at him, thinking back to the past couple of weeks, everything Sebastian had done for him, the strange way in which he was trying to prove to Kurt how much of a romantic he could be if only he’d try and if Kurt would actually let him. And god did he want to. He wanted to feel special and loved and desired again, and now that he knew what game he was playing at, Sebastian seemed to be willing to give that to him. That was just it, though. The entire time he’d been hanging out with Sebastian as just the two of them Kurt’s feelings for him had only escalated and had grown exponentially once Sebastian had started his romantic agenda. He wanted to feel like that forever, feel special and wanted. The thought of what it might actually be like to be with Sebastian was both unprecedented and exhilarating. It was probably destined to just completely crash and burn if they started something.

But then again… maybe not.

“Okay.”

Sebastian smiled. “Okay.”

—

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to actually _dance_ at dances.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, taking another sip of his punch from where he was sitting at the table. “We don’t dance together, Sebastian. In fact, we’ve _never_ danced together.”

Sebastian grinned. “There’s a first time for everything, right?”

“You… you want to dance with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Sebastian with another smile, to which Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t asking…” Kurt muttered, but grabbed Sebastian’s hand anyway. “Fine. Let’s go.”

He led Sebastian out onto the dance floor and into the throng of other students, glancing around at them for a moment warily before turning his attention back to the boy in front of him. Sebastian had a crooked smile on his face, one corner of his lips upturned as he looked at him, gaze not wavering. Kurt flashed him a smile and rested his arms on Sebastian’s shoulders, linking his hands at the back of his neck, while Sebastian’s hands went to rest on his waist. They stood like that in silence before finally starting to sway to the music, feet moving slowly.

“Have I told you you look amazing, by the way?” Sebastian asked, and when Kurt looked up he was nearly taken aback by the strangely intense look on his face there before shaking off the feeling and giving him a smirk.

“Mmm, only about a thousand times tonight,” quipped Kurt. “But I suppose I could stand to hear it another, if you’re offering up compliments, that is.”

Sebastian hummed, smiling. “You look amazing,” he repeated. “Incredible.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, grinning. “Back at ya, mister.”

Sebastian gave him one of his full bodied smiles then, the kind Kurt had grown somewhat accustomed to over the past few months, so unabashed that Kurt could feel the joy radiating off of him all the way to his toes. It was nice, to see him happy and not so cynical like when he’d first been getting to know him.

The fell into a comfortable silence then, swaying back and forth in time to the music resounding throughout the large room. They’d never danced together before but it was nice, a welcome change to their budding friendship and possible future relationship, and it took nearly everything Kurt had in him to not just lean forward those few short inches and rest his head against Sebastian’s chest like he so badly wanted to do.

The song changed then, to one a bit faster but still not lacking in romantic undertones, and suddenly Kurt couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer, the tension too much, air too thick.

“Blaine told me,” he blurted barely thirty seconds into the song. The silence between them was deafening, the words hanging in the air between them. No matter how much he loved it, dancing with Sebastian was weird. They didn’t _dance_ , have never once danced together, not until now. It was strange how comfortable he was being there with Sebastian, like they just… _fit_ together. He didn’t want to think about things like that, didn’t want to let himself be swept up in romantic notions that maybe in a weird way being with Sebastian was just right, but hadn’t this whole thing been about romance? That was what Blaine had said anyway, that he’d told Sebastian how Kurt liked romance, which was basically all Sebastian had been doing for him these past couple of weeks.

Sebastian stared at him, trying to mask his anxiety with confusion. “Told you what?”

Kurt caught his gaze, holding it steadfast. “You know what I mean, Sebastian,” he said with a slight sigh. “Everything you did for me. Why you did it. Why you’re here with me right now, too, I would think.”

“And why is that?” asked Sebastian, acting like he didn’t know what Kurt was talking about, and really he shouldn’t — _stupid_ and _oblivious_ weren’t great looks on him. Kurt rolled his eyes as he felt a sudden wave of doubt come over him. Was Blaine wrong?

“Because — because you like me,” he spluttered, halting his steps while Sebastian did the same at the insinuation.

“I…” Sebastian started, and Kurt couldn’t help but feel a little proud that just a few little words could bring Sebastian to the point where he was actually speechless. Damn.

Kurt tightened his grip on Sebastian’s waist slightly, a silent _I’m not going anywhere_.

“Yeah,” Sebastian finally said, feeling his cheeks burn. The words washed over Kurt, bringing with them a sense of comfort and belonging, a security. “Yeah, I do.”

“You know you really didn’t have to do all of that stuff, right?” Kurt muttered quietly. “I already liked you, you didn’t need to try to win me over with romantic gestures.”

“But you like romantic gestures.”

“Yes, but you didn’t need to do that.”

“I just — I wanted you to feel special,” Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt lowered his eyes and, feeling a smile start to creep over his face, looked back up slowly as he started to move once more. “Well consider yourself successful,” he said. “Although I don’t like that you’ve basically been playing me but nevertheless, I — I did feel special. So I suppose I should thank you for that.”

“It wasn’t a play, Kurt,” said Sebastian, more sincere than Kurt had probably ever seen him since they’d known each other as their steps halted once again. “I don’t know what you think or what Blaine’s told you, but this wasn’t ever a game to me or about trying to have sex with you and nothing more. I like you. A lot. Maybe more than I think I’ve ever liked anyone, actually.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what he’d thought this was, really. Sebastian was always the guy to boast about his sexual exploits, how he would have twenty minute hookups in clubs or bars, so maybe deep down Kurt had thought that those were Sebastian’s intentions. But judging by Sebastian’s honest look on his face, the sincerity, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he’d been wrong.

Suddenly it all felt like too much. The confession of Sebastian’s feelings for him and saying that it wasn’t all about sex, but honestly _liking_ Kurt. All of the late nights spent watching movies together curled up on the couch and one or both of them falling asleep on the other’s shoulder. Sebastian going out of his way to show Kurt how romantic he could be, with flowers and getting his coffee and buying him things. Taking him to prom because he didn’t have a date.

He’d tried so hard to squash down his feelings for Sebastian, claiming that it was merely a crush and nothing more, but it seemed that the more time they spent together the stronger he felt for him. Maybe, in a weird way, he’d fallen a little in love with him along the way, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. With every little thing Sebastian had done for him, the confusion initially clouding him had given way to breaking down his resolve bit by bit to make way for something… more.

He could feel his chest getting tighter, panic starting to sink in as he looked at Sebastian, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Kurt?”

“I… I need a minute.”

Kurt pulled out of his embrace quickly, before Sebastian could do or say anything, and ran out of the room with no destination set in mind but to just get out of there and catch his breath. His heart was pounding and without even knowing where he was, he leant back against the nearest wall for support, lifting a hand to his chest to feel it beating wildly and _fuck_. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to go and fall in fucking love with Sebastian and his stupid freckled face. He wasn’t supposed to fall for someone so quickly after he and Blaine had broken up. He wasn’t supposed to look forward to whatever damn romantic thing Sebastian had planned next for him.

And yet, if it wasn’t supposed to happen then why did it feel oddly right? Why could he picture himself with Sebastian, even after everything they’d been through, all of the stupid things Sebastian had done, the verbal sparring matches they’d had on a daily basis until recently… the way he felt when he was around Sebastian was one of comfort and belonging, like maybe everything that had happened between them had been leading them to something incredible.

“There you are.”

Kurt startled, opening his eyes in the direction of where Sebastian’s voice had come from, as his hand on his chest curled slightly in on itself.

Distantly he heard a door slam shut and finally he looked at his surroundings to see that he had ended up outside, slumped against the brick wall of the building, surrounded by the night air with a slight chill in it of early May.

Sebastian started toward him and just at the sight of him Kurt felt a slight sense of calm wash over him. He closed his eyes tightly again, trying to rid himself of such a ridiculous thought, shaking his head quickly. This wasn’t love. This was a stupid infatuation brought on by chivalry and romantic gestures from a handsome boy.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sebastian stood in front of him, concern written all over his face. “What happened?”

Kurt let out a sigh as he looked into Sebastian’s bright green eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips as he shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not you.”

“Then what?”

Kurt didn’t say anything, nearly paralyzed by all of the thoughts running through his head, the confessions and realizations and everything that they meant.

Actions spoke louder than words ever could, right? That was what he’d always heard. He was brave, he was courageous. He went after what he wanted. And what he wanted was the boy standing not even a foot in front of him.

He brought the hand curled up on his chest to cup Sebastian’s jaw, thumb grazing over his cheek under Sebastian’s confused and shocked expression, the other going to card through the short hairs at the back of his head. Kurt looked into his eyes, searching them for any ounce of hesitation, a silent question of _Is this okay?_ in his gaze. The corner of Sebastian’s lips quirked into a tiny, brief smile, and Kurt knew he was gone, already far too deep in this to stop if he tried. He pulled Sebastian’s face down to his, capturing his lips in a kiss and inhaling deep on the mere contact. His tongue swiped over Sebastian’s lips, bringing them deeper, ever closer together, lips moving quickly as Sebastian kissed back, exploring Kurt’s mouth with his tongue, along every little crevice. God, he tasted even better than he’d ever imagined, kissed with such lovely fervor and passion that it put all of his better dreams to shame.

“No one else, okay?” Kurt said in an exhalation as he reluctantly pulled away, finally opening his eyes to gaze into Sebastian’s.

“What?”

“No one else. If — if you’re in this then you’re in it all the way. No other guys, no quickies in bathrooms of clubs or twenty minute relationships. D’you got that?”

Sebastian nodded quickly, going in for another kiss and mumbling the words against Kurt’s lips, the words that made Kurt’s heart soar and a shiver run down his spine.

“Just you, babe. Only you.”


End file.
